Gay Prank! after story : Dare or Dare
by attelelele
Summary: Percayalah, Jae ngelakuin hal gila ini demi reputasinya sebagai youtuber; walopun ujung-ujungnya dia harus berusan lagi dengan korban prankster-nya, Kim Wonpil.


"Ga usah natep gue gitu, nanti jatuh cinta, gue ga tanggung jawab lho ya."

Sabar Jae. Sabar.

Kalau ada satu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup Jae yang paling cowok itu sesali sepanjang hidupnya adalah keputusan yang dia buat kemarin siang. Penyesalan terbesar. Paling menyesatkan dan paling ga terampuni. Pengen Jae nabok pipinya sendiri, atau barangkali ganti otaknya yang super bego waktu itu, dan menyesali pilihannya sendiri nyerahin hidupnya sama setan jahanam macam Brian.

"Loh, Jae. Kok ga dimakan nasi gorengnya. Masakan Mama ga enak ya?"

Fokus Jae teralihkan pada mamanya. Cepet-cepet cowok itu geleng kepala sebelum mamanya sedih terus nyalahan dirinya sendiri ga becus masak. Walaupun kenyataannya begitu. Eh salah. Koreksi. Mamanya bukan ga becus, cuma masih kurang jago aja. Nasi goreng yang terhidang di depannya ini, keliatannya emang ga ada masalah, sama sekali engga. Tampilannya juga menggoda dengan tambahan kerupuk, telur mata sapi dan dihiasi selada juga tomat. Kelihatan enak. Awalnya Jae juga punya feeling masakan mamanya kali ini aman dimakan. Tapi itu sebelum Jae nyicip sedikit, kira-kira seperempat sendok, dan yang langsung doi rasain adalah-- anjir asin banget!

"Engga kok, Ma. Ini enak. Nih--" Jae nyendok nasi gorengnya lalu dimasukin ke mulut,"-- eummm, enak banget."

Asin banget anying!

Dengan kunyahan asal telen, Jae berhasil bikin mamanya seneng. Walau dalam hati pengen nangis aja.

Yang bikin dia heran, Brian malah asyik ngunyah seolah-olah nasi goreng buatan mamanya adalah hidangan ala koki hotel bintang lima . Itu anak lidahnya udah ga berfungsi lagi apa ya?

Pagi ini Jae kedatangan tamu ga diundang. Yang dateng-dateng ikut nimbrung di meja makan. Jae sendiri ga yakin si oknum tak tahu diri ini udah mandi apa belom pas otw ke sini, soalnya baju yang dia pake masih sama kayak story Instagram-nya tadi malam. Tapi, kalo Brian sih, Jae yakin ga akan mandi. Apalagi ini hari minggu.

"Mandi hari minggu hanya untuk orang jelek, dan gue lagi ganteng sekarang," katanya.

Dan Jae ga mau ngebantah aja, kegantengan Brian emang ga bisa dipungkiri. Terserah orang ganteng aja lah, batin Jae yang merasa kegantengannya di kasta yang lain.

"Gila! Udah seminggu masih nangkring aja video prank lu."

Selesai sarapan, Jae dan Brian langsung berkumpul di markas andalan mereka; kamar Jae. Brian rebahan di lantai sambil ngusap-ngusap perutnya. Perut udah kenyang, tinggal santai-santai nunggu kantuk dateng.

"Pengen gue hapus aja rasanya. Malu banget, anjir. Ibu-ibu komplek sini bar-bar banget." kata Jae, meringis nginget konsekuensi yang dia dapet setelah dirinya mendadak jadi youtuber terkenal--sebelumnya terkenal aja, tapi setelah video laknat dia pura-pura jadi gay (yang berujung cringe itu) masuk top 5 video tranding Youtube, reputasinya naik jadi youtuber terkenal pake banget. Subscriber-nya jadi meningkat drastis, isi dompet Jae juga tambah tebel hasil adsanse tiap lima menit sekali (itu ide dari otak kapitalisnya Brian).

Lumayan lah, ada hikmah juga dari ketenaran itu. Tapi di balik hikmah ada musibah juga yang dateng ke kehidupan Jae. Ya, salah satunya itu.

Jadi terkenal ga selamanya enak. Apalagi yang datengnya dadakan kayak yang Jae alami. Muka dia jadi familiar banget di mata orang-orang. Bahkan abang-abang tukang ojek di pengkolan pun kenal dia. Tapi, dari semua orang yang nganggep Jae bagai artis, ibu-ibu komplek perumahannya lah yang paling bikin trauma.

"Bar-bar gimana?"

"Ah, anying gue kalo inget itu pengen ngumpet di kolong kasur aja."

"Apaan sih? Jangan bikin gue kepo deh."

"Masa gue dibilang gini, 'Mas Jae, kapan calonnya yang manis itu dibawa kesini?' atau 'Ga pernah keliatan bawa gandengan, ehh taunya suka sama yang begitu ya'. Kan kampret banget kan, Bri!"

Brian ngakak di tempat. Dia ikutan geli bayangin gimana kicepnya Jae pas ditodong pertanyaan kayak gitu di depan ibu-ibu. Dia sih ga ngerasa bersalah sama sekali, karena bukan dia yang ngalamin itu.

"Itu ibu-ibu pasti ga nonton videonya sampe habis. Terkahirnya, kan, kita semua bawa kue ulang tahun buat lo."

Jae senyum kecut ngebayangin dia waktu itu adalah korban prank-nya sendiri. Mana dia inget kalo hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Jae terlalu sibuk sama usaha nge-Youtube-nya sampe ga naruh curiga sama sekali.

"Tapi, habis itu ga ada apa-apa lagi kan, Jae?"

"Apa-apa lagi apa maksud lo?"

"Ya, siapa tahu ada something antara lo sama Wonpil. Soalnya kemarin sebelum kita OTW belanja, gue liat lo sama Wonpil ada ngomong-ngomong gitu, kan?" Brian nanya dengan alis dinaik-turunin, bibirnya ikut senyum ngegoda Jae.

Sedangkan Jae mikir lama banget (dia orangnya gampang lupa) dan berujung dia jadi keinget kejadian pascaprank itu. Kejadian cringe yang bikin dia ga bisa tidur, kalo pun bisa, bayang-bayang Wonpil pas bilang,

"Hyung, omongan aku yang tadi...dipikirin lagi ya. Aku serius.."

"Omongan aku yang tadi...

...dipikirin lagi ya..

dipikirin lagi ya..."

"Jae!"

"Aku serius..."

"Jaehyung!"

"Hyung sebenernya suka sama kamu. Udah lama..."

Plak!

Jae langsung tersadar dari lamunannya berkat tabokan pipi dari Brian.

"Anjir lo ngelamun lama banget. Muka lo jadi ijo gitu. Kenapa? Perut lo mules?"

Ah, anjir! Gue jadi keinget itu kan!

"Engga. Gue ga papa. Ga ada apa-apa kok."

Jae senyum meringis. Dia ga mau Brian tahu apa-apa soal permintaan Wonpil ke dia waktu itu. Ga boleh ada yang tahu! Bahkan rumput di pinggir jalan juga ga boleh tahu. Cuma Jae, Wonpil, dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa bingung, shock, dan cringe-nya seorang Jae waktu ditembak beneran sama si Wonpil.

Jae sendiri bahkan sampe sekarang, rentang seminggu setelah hari bersejarah itu, ga pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Kim Wonpil. Entah itu ketemuan, chat-chat-an atau nontonin instastory-nya si cowok kalem itu.

Jae jadi parno sendiri, padahal yang nembak dia adalah soft boy, bukan preman pengkolan.

Bahkan paketandari Wonpil yang Jae yakinin adalah kado ultah aja sama sekali ga kesentuh. Masih utuh, belom di-unboxing sama sekali. Kesimpen aman di dalam kerdus di bawah kolong kasur. Jae ngerasa takut aja kalo ternyata di dalem kado itu ada suprise surat yang isinya;

"Hyung, omongan aku yang kemarin... dipikirin lagi ya. Aku serius..."

"Tuh kan ngelamun lagi!" kali ini kaki Jae yang ditabok, Brian yang lesehan di bawah udah posisiin dirinya bersender di kaki kasur.

"Nih! Daripada gabut, mending lo pikirin ide selanjutnya buat prank."

Jae ngerutin alisnya, "Prank? Prank apaan?"

Brian menganga ga habis pikir.

"Prink ipiin?" bibirnya memble ledekin Jae, "Pake nanya lagi. Masa lo ga inget? Kita kan bikin polling di Youtube."

Bentar. Jae ngerasa ada yang ga bener di sini. Dia tahu dia emang pelupa, tapi soal polling di Youtube dia sama sekali ga tahu apa-apa.

"Apaan sih Bri. Jangan ngada-ngada deh lo. Prank apaan? Bukannya yang kemaren itu udah kelar."

Brian senyum licik dan Jae ga bisa ga suudzon kalo si rubah udah senyum ala sinetron gitu.

"Yaa polling lu bikin prank sama Wonpil lah." ucap Brian santai dan sukses bikin Jae menganga 360 derajat.

Cowok ayam itu bengong nyerna ucapan Brian dengan mulut nganga sampe satu menit sebelum akhirnya ditabok lagi sama Brian--bisa gawat kalo Jae bengong ga keburu disadarkan.

"EH ANJIR! APAAN! GA! GA! GA MAU GUE!"

Ngamuk dia akhirnya. Tapi telat.

Brian pasang muka asem, terus dia ngerespon dengan ga kalah santainya,

"Ga ada penolakan. Kan elo sendiri yang bilang setuju gue bikin polling."

"EH ANYING! JANGAN PITNAH YA. GUE GA-MMPPH!!"

Mulutnya langsung dibekap sama Brian. Berisik soalnya.

"Ga usah ngegas, anjir! Lo kek mau gue perkosa aja."

Dan Jae langsung tenang setelah itu. Dia narik napas dan buang napas sesuai intruksi Brian. Biar rileks. Mau gimana pun Brian butuh Jae buat dapet penghasilan. Berkat Jae pula, stok mie instan di kosan selalu penuh.

"Gini Jae, coba lo pikir-pikir lagi," Brian geser duduknya lebih deket, "Orang-orang lagi suka banget konten prank kita. Saat video kita banyak yang nonton dan Youtube ngasih adsense di video kita artinya apa?"

"Kita dapet duit."

"Nah itu!" Brian jentikkin jarinya, seolah Jae pinter nangkep maksud dia. Ga pinter sih, sebenernya, cuma Brian aja yang mulutnya licin.

"Inget kamera yang pengen banget lo beli. Inget juga gitar yang udah lo incer lama," Brian mulai lagi ngehipnotis Jae, dan itu berhasil karena Jae mulai merenung karenanya, "Lo pengen dapet itu semua kan?"

Jae angguk-angguk.

Brian senyum setan.

"Kalo gitu, ayok kita bikin video prank-nya. Lagian, ini kan cuma prank, buat lucu-lucan doang. Publik pengennya tontonan yang ngehibur, ga peduli di belakang layarnya gimana."

Lagi-lagi Jae manggut-manggut.

Brian senyum setan pt. 2.

"Gue udah bikin skenarionya. Lo tenang aja, lo cuma perlu ngejalanin apa yang ada di skrip. Kalo kita sukses lagi, kan, bukan cuma lo aja yang seneng. Gue seneng, Dowoon seneng, Sungjin juga, dan yang terpenting subscriber lo eaJ... subscriber setia lo!"

Dan dengan itu, Jae berhasil dibujuk tipu rayuan Brian yang kedengerannya kayak angin surga. Jae, walaupun masih ada seupil keraguan di dalem hatinya, mencoba mempertaruhan nasibnya di atas tangan Brian.

Ini... gue ga bakalan nyesel kan?

Sesuai skenarionya Brian, besoknya mereka langsung cus berangkat ke TKP alias rumahnya Wonpil. Jae yang polos dan ga tahu apa-apa itu cuma duduk diem kek anak ayam. Di sebelahnya, Brian nyetir sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. Seneng banget pokoknya dia. Sedang di jok belakang ada Dowoon dan istimewanya lagi Sungjin ikutan! Yeaay!

"Ini gue ga mau tahu ya, gue harus dapet komisi ikutan acara gaje kalian." kata bapak Sungjin yth. dengan nada mengancam. Pasalnya dia paling males ngelakuin sesuatu yang ga berfaedah (kayak yang tiga cowok kuker itu selalu lakuin), tapi khusus yang satu ini beda. Ga 100% murni ga berfaedah, karena Brian janjiin Sungjin dapet persenan kalo video kali ini sukses lagi.

Brian ngelirik Sungjin lewat kaca spion tengah,

"Santuy ah. Kayak ga kenal gue aja. Lo cuma duduk ngupil sambil nontonin Jae goleran aja gue bayar, Sung."

Lihat betapa pedenya rubah satu itu. Ngomongnya enteng banget kek sultan. Emang suka sombong gitu dia, untung ganteng.

Sungjin ngangguk-ngangguk aja meski di dalem hatinya dia sangsi sama ucapan Brian. Awas aja si rubah itu bohong, Sungjin cabut satu-satu giginya.

Dan ga berapa lama kemudian, Dowoon yang dari tadi mau ngomong tapi ragu, mau ngomong tapi bingung timing yang pas kapan, akhirnya ngeluarin suaranya,

"Bang, gue dibanyakin dikit napa screentime-nya. Masa kemarin cuma hidung gue dong yang keliatan."

Kata Dowoon yang lagi mangku kameranya curhat ke Brian. Agak lega dia setelah ngutarain unek-unek.

Mukanya sedih gitu. Pasalnya di video kemarin dia cuma nongol lima detik, itu pun cuma keliatan dari samping, itu pun di akhir dan mukanya ketutupan sama layar kecil 2 video rekomendasi. Kasihan banget ga sih?

Denger nada Dowoon yang melas gitu, bikin mereka yang lebih tua jadi kasihan. Si maknae yang malang. Lewat kaca spion (lagi), Brian senyum meringis,

"Iya, maaf deh, Wun. Hyung janji nanti screen time lo agak banyakan. Percaya sama, Hyung. Oke?"

Dijanjiin gitu bikin wajah Dowoon yang semula keruh kayak lumpur mendadak cerah bening kayak abis skincare-an.

'Satu permasalahan selesai,' batin Brian, lanjut siul-siul sambil dengerin lagi favoritnya. Dua Kali - Ngerasa Spesial.

Dan suasana mobil kembali hening, cuma kedengeran latar suara cewek-cewek yang nyanyi-nyanyi di radio. Brian yang ngerasa ada yang kurang itu ngelirik kawan karib di sebelahnya.

Dia ngeliat Jae yang kalem ga kayak biasanya.

"eaJ, lo kenapa, diem-diem bae? Belom ngopi ya?"

Jae yang memang dari masuk mobil sampe 30 menit perjalanan mingkem doang itu akhirnya buka suara. Mukanya sepet banget. Mata sipitnya juga makin ngecil tiap dia mengernyit.

"Perasaan gue ga enak aja, Bri." kata Jae jujur.

Entah kenapa dari tadi malem dia kepikiran terus. Perasaannya ga enak. Tapi Jae ga tahu persisnya karena apa. Dia juga agak gimana gitu. Soalnya ini bakalan jadi pertemuan perdana dia dengan Wonpil setelah kejadian itu. Mana sampe sekarang dia ga jawab apa-apa atas pernyataan cinta Wonpil. Diterima engga, ditolak juga engga. Jae dilema kayak anak gadis yang mau dilamar. Sebenernya dia bisa aja nolak Wonpil, tapi ga tau kenapa, rasanya ngambang gini.

"Udah, lo positive thinking aja. Lagian, lo yang biasanya juga petakilan ga banyak mikir gini."

Brian jeda sebentar buat liat ekspresi Jae. Dan bener, mukanya masih keruh.

Di persimpangan dia puter kemudi, bentar lagi nyampe rumah Wonpil.

"Percaya sama gue, ga ada yang perlu lo pikirin. Kita bakal syuting dengan lancar. Dan semua bakal baik-baik aja, k?"

Jae ngelirik Brian lagi, tapi ga ngomong apa-apa.

Brian yang senyum dengan gigi cemerlangnya itu ngomong dengan pedenya, sementara Jae ga ngerasa terhibur sama sekali. Hatinya masih aja berat.

Cowok ayam itu ngeremet tangannya yang udah basah keringet-- kebiasaan dia kalo lagi cemas. Cuma dia yang tahu kebiasaan itu. Jae narik napas, dan keluarin dalam satu hembusan. Entah bakal apa yang terjadi, tapi dia mau nyoba santai kayak yang Brian bilang.

Semoga, lancar. Semoga, ga ada yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Dan sampai lah mereka di rumah kediaman si soft boy, Kim Wonpil.

Baru dateng, mereka udah disambut dengan senyum manis dan suara kalem Wonpil yang adem di kuping.

"Eh, kalian. Masuk-masuk." katanya ramah.

Brian dan Dowoon di barisan depan ga bisa nyembunyiin senyum kalo udah disambut ramah plus soft gitu.

Wonpil kemudian buka pintunya lebar-lebar ngasih jalan biar tamu-tamunya pada masuk. Dia tuan rumah yang ramah sama siapa aja. Buktinya senyumnya ga luntur-luntur. Awet kayak hujan bulan Desember.

"Sungjin hyung ikutan juga ya."

"Iya, Pil. Lagi gabut aja hehe."

Setelah Brian,Dowoon,dan Sungjin masuk. Ada satu tamu yang masih diem aja di luar. Itu Jae.

Wonpil udah semangat pengen nyapa Jae, tapi ga jadi dia ngeliat Jae agak beda dari biasanya.

Dan satu hal yang akhirnya bikin senyum lebar Wonpil luntur adalah ngeliat seorangJae yang murung. Padahal udah lama banget rasanya (walopun cuma seminggu) Wonpil ga ketemu Jae. Eh, sekalinya ketemu masa mukanya murung gitu.

Wonpil di ambang pintu cuma diem merhatiin. Jae jalannya nunduk mulu. Sekadar liat Wonpil aja dia ga mau. Wonpil jadi bingung-- juga sedih.

Tepat sebelum Jae masuk, kaki Wonpil disengajain nyilang ke samping, ngejegal Jae biar ga masuk gitu aja. Dan itu sukses bikin si anak ayam ngangkat kepalanya.

Dan bertemu pandang lah dua anak adam yang saling ga kabar-kabaran semingguan itu.

"Oh, hai, Pil" kata Jae canggung. Dia ngangkat satu tangan buat nyapa, dan turun sedetik kemudian. Mukanya turun lagi, kemana aja asal ga tatapan langsung sama Wonpil.

"Hyung... mukanya pucet gitu. Sakit?"

Dari nadanya sih cemas, dan Jae yakin itu memang tulus. Dan sekarang dia bingung harus ngerespon gimana.

Biasanya kalo Wonpil cemas ke dia, Jae bakal anggap itu cuma angin lalu. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Jae ngerasa tiap-tiap perlakuan baik Wonpil ke dia selama ini ada maksud lain. Dan itu bikin Jae tambah ngerasa ga enak sekarang.

"Eng-enggak kok. Gue baik-baik aja." senyum Jae, natep Wonpil sedetik buat nunjukin kalo dia emang baik-baik aja lalu buang pandangan ke arah lain.

Wonpil ga yakin dengan jawaban itu, apalagi ngeliat si cowok ayam kayak lagi ngehindarin dia. Tapi akhirnya Wonpil milih untuk pura-pura percaya dan bersikap biasa-biasa aja.

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah, masuk yuk."

Wonpil mempersilahkan Jae masuk ke rumahnya. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Jae untuk cepet-cepet masuk. Dalam hati dia berharap acara syuting hari ini berjalan lancar biar dia bisa cepet pulang.

Kelimanya duduk melingkar di sofa ruang tamu dengan segelas jus jeruk dan toples-toples kue kering buatan rumah. Satu toples isi kue kacang udah dimonopoli Brian. Dia ngemil sambil ngejelasin narasi. Sementara yang lain dengerin dengan kuping khyusuk, sesekali nyesep kecutnya jus jeruk tiap liat Brian ngemil dengan lahapnya.

"Jadi, ceritanya prank ini masih lanjutan video gay prank yang kemarin. Tapi sebelum itu, tepuk tangan dulu dong buat video kita yang kemaren."

Brian tiba-tiba ngebanggain kesuksesan video kemarin, dan keempatnya nurut aja disuruh tepuk tangan. Cuma Jae yang tepukannya paling lemah. Dia ga merasa begitu seneng, entah dengan Wonpil di sebelahnya yang tepuk tangan dengan niat.

"Jadi, sesuai dengan skenario yang udah gue share lewat grup tadi malem, kita bakal nge-prank mamanya Wonpil."

Brian ngelirik satu persatu orang di ruangan itu. Dan syukurnya semua masih mendengarkan.

"Btw, nyokap lo pulang jam berapa, Pil?"

Wonpil ngelirik jam di tangan kirinya, "Emm... sekarang jam 14.30. Kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi."

Brian angguk-angguk. Baginya dua puluh menit cukup buat nyusun kamera dan nyiapin tempat persembunyian mereka buat monitoring.

"Oke! Sekarang kita tinggal persiapan aja. Dowoon tugas lo nyiapin kamera di sudut-sudut, tiap sudut tapi jangan sampe keliatan, tapi jangan sampe ketutupan juga. Pokoknya, cari angle yang pas, oki doki Dowuni?"

Dowoon angguk-angguk sambil nyerna maksud Brian gimana.

Lagi-lagi dia kebagian sembunyi-sembunyian. Tapi untung kali ini dia ga disuruh tutupan di bawah kolong meja atau gorden. Nyembunyiin kamera lebih mending ketimbang pura-pura jadi benda mati ataupun pengunjung kafe.

"Terus gue ngapain, Bri?" kata bapak Sungjin yth. karena dari tadi dia belum dikasih mandat apa-apa. Maklum, baru pertama kali terjun ke dunia peryutuban. Jadi belom bisa inisiatif sendiri.

"Emm.. lo jaga di depan rumah, Jin. Duduk-duduk aja, jaga-jaga siapa tahu ada kurir dateng, atau tetangga sebelah, atau anak-anak sekitar sini yang bikin rusuh. Pokoknya gampang deh bagian lo."

"Gue jadi satpam gitu, maksud lo?"

Sungjin nanya dengan nada agak sensi. Sebelum ini dia mikir dia bakal jadi aktor, atau setidaknya figuran yang punya sebaris kalimat dan nongol bentar di kamera. Taunya engga. Agak nyesel juga sih dia akhirnya.

"Ga satpam juga sih. Lo seksi keamanan, Jin. Itu lebih tinggi derajatnya ketimbang satpam. Ya, seksi keamanan," kata Brian ngeles.

Diem-diem sekotak rokok punya dia yang sisanya tinggal dua-tiga batang lagi itu diselipin ke tangan Sungjin. Biar ga ngambek cowok satu itu.

"Yah, boleh lah. Siapa tau ada yang bening lewat."

"Nah, itu maksud gue."

Dan begitu lah Brian mengatur kerja timnya dengan otak brilian bin liciknya. Semua yang dia rencanain sebentar lagi bakalan terlaksana dengan amat rapi.

Kamera-kamera udah dipasang di sudut-sudut yang strategis, begitu juga alat perekam yang disembunyiin di dalam vas bunga, tempat persembunyian untuk monitoring akting Jae dan Wonpil di kamar Wonpil pun juga udah beres.

Tapi, Brian ngerasa masih ada satu yang kurang.

"eaJ! eaJ!"

Dia ngampiri dan langsung ngerakul Jae yang masih murung di sofa.

"Ayo dong, yang profesional. Lo aktor utama di sini. Pikiran negatif lo itu dibuang dulu jauh-jauh. Kita udah sampe sini dan nyiapin segalanya dengan baik, lo ga mau kan perjuangan kita jadi sia-sia."

Jae geleng-geleng pelan.

"Gue ngerti, lo pasti kepikiran masalah ibu-ibu komplek itu. Tapi, masa, gara-gara ibu-ibu sotoy itu, lo mau nyerah gitu aja? Mereka ga tahu apa-apa, Jae, selain ngerumpi dan nyebar hoax. Gue tau lo ga kayak yang mereka bilang, kan?"

Akhirnya Jae noleh, dia pasang muka asem sambil nusuk tulang rusuk Brian pake siku dia yang tajem,

"Sialan lo. Ya enggak lah!"

"Nah, itu. Gue tau lo masih demen cewek. Walopun geli, cringe, bikin merinding, bertahan ya. Demi gue, demi kita, demi karir youtuber lo juga. Okay?"

"I'll try..."

Akhirnya permasalahan Jae selesai. Setidaknya begitu yang ditangkep Brian. Cowok rubah itu makin semangat aja buat ngerjain prank ini. Dia ga sabar buat editing dan nge-upload videonya ke Youtube. Dalem hati dia punya ekspektasi ini bakalan booming kayak video yang pertama.

Dan dengan semangat membara itu, Brian melangkah ke ruang monitoring.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dengan cepat bagai dua puluh detik bagi Jae. Suara derum mobil mamanya Wonpil udah kedengeran berhenti di depan gerbang. Jae yang duduk berduaan di ruang tamu seberangan sama Wonpil itu sibuk ngatur napas sama detak jantungnya yang mendadak jadi ga karuan.

Rasanya gugup, dan bikin perut mules. Padahal pas nge-prank Wonpil kemarin ga selebay ini. Jae duduk dengan ga tenang. Kontras banget sama Wonpil yang adem ayem sambil sesekali nyesep tehnya.

Suara sepatu hak mamanya Wonpil udah kedengeran. Tak tuk tak tuk. Beritme dengan nada konstan. Bikin jantung Jae makin jedug-jedug ga nyantai.

Wonpil yang sadar kegugupan Jae, ngomong sesuatu dengan suara pelan,

"Hyung, rileks. Mama aku ga galak kok." katanya, nenangin Jae dengan senyum lebarnya.

Iya, Jae tahu. Mamanya Wonpil emang ga galak, dia udah sering ketemu juga tiap main ke rumah Wonpil. Tapi berhubung, dia dateng ke sini dengan tujuan nge-prank, bikin Jae deg-degan sekaligus ngerasa bersalah. Dia ngerasa berdosa aja bakalan ngerjain mama Wonpil yang selama ini udah baik dan ramah ke dia. Semoga aja setelah ini, Jae ga dikutuk jadi lobster.

Ceklek

Keduanya langsung angkat muka ke arah mamanya Wonpil yang buka pintu. Baik Wonpil dan Jae sinkron bangun dari duduk dan menyambut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eh, nak Jae."

"Siang, Tante," secara alami Jae langsung menyalami mama Wonpil.

"Wonpil, udah makan? Nak, Jae juga, udah makan belum?"

"Belum, Ma."

"Belum, Tante."

Mama Wonpil merengut, "Lah kok belum, sih. Udah jam berapa ini kok belum makan?"

Wonpil dan Jae yang ditatap cemas gitu cuma nyengir, terutama Jae. Dia ngerasa timer penghitung dosanya udah mulai berjalan sekarang.

"Ya udah, kita makan dulu yuk. Ini Tante tadi beli lauk di jalan. Kita makan, ya,"

Kedua anak muda itu digiring buat jalan ke meja makan, yang mana makan siang ga ada dalam agenda Brian. Cowok rubah itu mesti udah panik di dalem sana. Jae yang berusaha nolak itu pun ga bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mama Wonpil kalo udah bilang sesuatu sulit untuk dibantah. Anti penolakan. Kayak kapan hari itu, pas mereka bertiga (Jae, Brian, Dowoon) main ke rumahnya Wonpil pas mau pamit pulang ga dibolehin Mamanya Wonpil. Nunggu hujan reda dulu katanya. Tapi hujan ga reda-reda sampe tengah malem. Dan berakhirlah ketiganya nginep di rumah Wonpil dengan paksaan si Mama.

Walopun Jae ngerasa berdosa karena bakal bohongin Mamanya Wonpil setelah ini, tapi tetep aja dia makan dengan lahap.

Padahal hatinya ga niat makan, tapi pas udah disuguhi di depan mata, tiba-tiba jadi keroncongan perutnya. Jadi lah dia makan yang paling lahap sampe nambah nasi dua kali.

"Oh, ya, Ma. Jae hyung, mau ngomong sesuatu."

Itu Wonpil. Dan Jae hampir aja kesedak kalo ga inget emang itu naskah dialognya Wonpil. Jae yang di mulutnya masih ada nasi di kanan kiri pipinya itu cuma diem natep ibu dan anak itu. Dia berasa jadi tersangka di meja makan.

Njir, gue kek disuruh tanggung jawab hamilin anak orang aja.

Susah payah Jae nelen nasinya. Dia ada dialog juga setelah ini.

"Ya, udah. Ngomong aja sekarang,"

Mama Wonpil natep Jae penuh minat dengan kedua alis rapinya yang naik dikit.

"Eum, ga di sini, Tante. Ini... lumayan serius untuk diomongin di meja makan."

Mampus! Mampus! Kelar udah gue ga bisa kabur lagi!

Setelah Jae ngomong gitu, Mama Wonpil nunjukin wajah agak bingung. Dia natep keduanya bergantian. Agaknya curiga juga. Serius yang bagaimana maksudnya? Mama Wonpil membatin.

"Jadi, kamu mau ngomong apa sama tante, Jae?"

Mama Wonpil langusung to the point setelah menyesap tehnya dengan anggun.

Seperti yang Jae bilang, dia bakal ngomong sesuatu yang 'serius' setelah makan siang selesai. Jae yang duduk di sebelah Wonpil, negeremet tangannya diem-diem. Mama Wonpil di hadapannya, bikin dia tegang sekaligus gugup banget. Mana selama ini dia seringnya cuma cengar-cengir cengengesan kalo di ajak ngomong, eh, sekarang gayanya mau ngomong serius. Jelas Mama Wonpil dibuat penasaran. Seserius apa omongan yang dimaksud Jae.

"Anu, tante..."

Jae ngelirik Wonpil dan Mamanya bergantian. Dia gugup, tapi ga boleh keliatan ketara banget. Kata Brian dia boleh nambahin ekspresi gugup biar alami, tapi jangan lebay.

Ah mampus, bodo amat lah. Tantee!! Maafin Jae yaaa.

Jae udah mutusin buat jadi profesional, kayak yang Brian bilang. Persetan dengan konsekuensi dia bakal dimarahin mamanya Wonpil, persetan dengan ibu-ibu komplek yang mulutnya nyinyir, dan persetan buat dia yang cringe harus ngerangkul lengan Wonpil erat begini!

"Saya suka sama Wonpil, Tante."

Duar!!

Granat udah terlanjur dilempar. Omongan laknat itu juga terlanjur diucap.

Yang jadi fokus perhatian sekarang adalah reaksi Mamanya Wonpil.

Jae dan Wonpil diem-diem cemas juga, bahkan tanpa sadar Jae udah ngeremet lengannya Wonpil.

Ekspresi mamanya Wonpil bener-bener ga ketebak. Dia cuma diem, ga keliatan marah, ga keliatan seneng juga, terkejut apalagi. Bingung gimana ngejelasinnya, tapi Jae ga bisa lanjutin skenario sebelum mama Wonpil ngucapin sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan..," kata Mamanya Wonpil dengan nada serius, "sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

Akhirnya...

Dari raut serius itu, Jae bisa liat mamanya Wonpil beneran percaya. Dan itu artinya prank mereka berhasil!

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya Jae dan Wonpil ngejalani peran mereka.

"Hubungan kami belum sampe ke situ, Tante. Saya... saya baru sadar perasaan saya ke Wonpil baru-baru ini."

Ugh! Perut gue keram!

Mama Wonpil masih pasang muka serius, dia kayak mau denger lebih banyak penjelasan dua anak muda yang setahunya udah temenan dari SMP itu.

"Wonpil, kamu sendiri? Kamu juga suka sama Jae?"

Wonpil ngelirik Jae sebentar. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangan Jae yang digenggam.

"Wonpil juga suka sama Jae hyung, Ma."

Anying! Apa-apaan ini woy!

Mata Jae udah membulat karena tindakan Wonpil yang dadakan itu. Gimana bisa Wonpil akting senatural itu sambil ngomong tegas tanpa keraguan. Sambil genggam tangan dia pula!

Jae di sebelahnya mati-matian nahan diri buat ga menggelinjang geli dipegang erat gitu tangannya. Dia pura-pura tenang di muka, tapi demi cacing besar Alaska, dia geli banget pegangan tangan sama Wonpil gini!

Mamanya Wonpil sekarang udah keliatan goyah. Duduknya udah ga tegap lagi. Dia pijit pelipisnya yang pening. Kacamatanya udah dilepas sejak dia shock liat anaknya pegangan tangan sama laki-laki.

"Engga. Ga mungkin. Kalian, jangan bercanda gini ah. Mama ga suka." kata mama Wonpil berusaha denial, tapi Jae dan Wonpil yang cuma diem aja itu bikin dia tambah resah.

"Jae, bilang ke Tante ini cuma boongan," wanita paruh baya itu natap putus asa keduanya, "Wonpil, kamu juga. Kamu... ga mungkin kan..."

Mama Wonpil akhirnya cuma bisa mendesah frustasi, kehabisan kata-kata. Dia narik napas dalam-dalam. Punggungnya udah melandai ditopang sandaran sofa. Mamanya Wonpil jadi diem. Mikir juga. Di keadaan itu dia kayak mencoba berpikir jernih, masih ga percaya anak tunggalnya ternyata punya kelainan seksual.

"Engga, Tante. Saya serius," Jae nundukin kepala, suaranya menciuut bergetar, biar keliatan dramatis, "Saya minta maaf sama Tante. Bagi saya, Tante udah saya anggep kayak mama saya sendiri, saya tahu seharusnya saya ga boleh mendam perasaan ke anak tante. Tapi, jujur, saya ga bisa bohongan perasaan saya."

Kali ini Jae udah mulai bisa ngontrol rasa cringe-nya.

Ga ada respon lagi yang keluar dari mulut Mamanya Wonpil. Baik Jae dan Wonpil ga tahu apa yang lagi dipikirin wanita paruh baya itu. Sementara Mamanya Wonpil masih kalut dengan pikirannya, Jae dan Wonpil saling kirim sinyal telepati,

'Pil, nyokap lo...'

'Apa kita keterlaluan, ya, Hyung?'

'Ga tau,' Jae angkat bahu, 'tapi sumpah, gue ngerasa bersalah banget.'

'Aku juga. Gimana dong?'

'Mau gimana lagi. Btw, bisa lepasin tangan gue ga?'

Pandangan Wonpil turun ke tangan dia yang bertautan dengan tangan Jae.

'Ga bisa, Hyung. Nanti Mama curiga gimana?'

'Shit!'

Yang terakhir itu Jae ngumpat buat dirinya sendiri. Baru aja dia mau ngomong lagi, pas angkat muka, dia udah disuguhi pemandangan Mamanya Wonpil dengan muka garang.

"Bajigurr! Kaget saya, Tante!"

Jae spontan ga bisa nyembunyiin kagetnya. Barusan mamanya Wonpil kayak kerasukan Badarawuhi. Serem banget!

"Mama ga setuju, Pil! Tante ga setuju sama hubungan kalian berdua!"

"Tapi, Ma--"

"Jangan ngebantah!" nada suara Mama udah kedengeran ga bisa bersabar lagi,

"Kamu anak mama satu-satunya. Kalian sama-sama laki-laki, ga boleh gini! Apa kata almarhum Papa kalo tahu kamu gini, Pil? Apa kata orang-orang kalo liat kalian berduaan gini! Astaga,"

Mama Wonpil angkat bokongnya buat mukul tangan Jae dan Wonpil yang pegangan itu. "Lepas! Lepas ga itu tangan!"

"Tapi, Ma, Wonpil sayang sama Jae hyung,"

Wonpil mati-matian berusaha nahan biar tangannya ga lepas dari Jae. Dan Mamanya Wonpil pun ga nyerah gitu aja buat misahin keduanya.

Sementara itu Jae kebingungan ga tau harus berbuat apa di antara kurusuhan ibu dan anak yang lagi berlangsung itu.

"Ga ada sayang-sayangan! Lepas ngga! Malu, Pil. Malu. Jangan sama Jae, ah. Mama lebih seneng kamu sama Sana!"

Plak!

Sekarang tangan Jae yang kena sasaran. Padahal dia cuma diam aja lho.

"Ma, aku sama Sana ga ada apa-apa. Aku sukanya sama Jae hyung, bukan Sana."

Wonpil masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya dan itu malah bikin mamanya tambah murka. Tanpa pikir panjang, dua bantal sofa yang gemuk-gemuk itu diambil dan dihantamkan ke arah Jae dan Wonpil. Keduanya cuma bisa nahan digebukin bantal.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Kamu mau liat mama cepet mati ya?!"

Bugh!

"Susah payah Mama ngedidik kamu sampe gede, dan ini balesan kamu?"

Bugh! Bugh!

Kaca mata Jae yang ga sanggup lagi bertahan itu akhirnya lengser dari singgasana. Kepalanya pening juga lama-lama digebukin gini.

'Sialan, nasib gue kok apes gini sih'

"Ma, udah cukup! Sakit! Kasihan Jae hyung, Ma!" di sela-sela digebukin, Wonpil sempet-sempetnya inisiatif ngelindungi Jae. Yang mana, lagi-lagi, itu bikin Mama Wonpil tambah ngamuk.

Di detik-detik menegangkan itu, ada momen yang kerasa lambat kayak di-slowmotion, yang mana Jae malah ngeliatin gimana perjuangan Wonpil nahan sakit kepalanya digebukin bantal. Demi ngelindungin Jae, cowok itu rela kepalanya jadi tameng. Jae ga tahu kenapa Wonpil ngelakuin itu. Entah itu emang bagian dari akting atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, Wonpil yang begitu malah bikin perasaan Jae tambah ga karuan.

Dan anehnya gebukan bantal itu lama-lama intensitasnya berkurang, sampe Jae akhirnya ga ngerasain lagi tekanan di kepalanya.

'Eh? Udah nih tawurannya?'

Karena penasaran, Jae angkat kepalanya dan dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Mamanya Wonpil udah terkulai lemas di sofa.

"Mama!"

"Tante!"

Acara nge-prank itu terpaksa di tunda karena Mamanya Wonpil pingsan dadakan.

Ini udah dua jam sejak kejadian yang bikin panik kelima anak muda bin kurang ajar itu terjadi. Sambil nunggu Mama Wonpil siuman, Jae and crew mutusin buat nunda syuting dan berdoa semoga Mama Wonpil ga kenapa-napa. Keempatnya balik lagi kayak pertemuan awal: duduk melingkar di sofa ruang tamu, kali ini sambil gigit kuku, dengan muka cemas tentunya.

"Ini salah gue. Seharusnya gue ga setuju ikut acara prank ini." Jae yang pertama kali buka suara. Dia nunduk, megangin rambutnya frustasi.

Brian, Sungjin, dan Dowoon yang ngeliat itu pun jadi ikutan sedih--dan juga ngerasa mereka ikut andil penyebab kejadian ini.

Sungjin nepuk punggung Jae pelan, "Engga Jae. Gue juga salah."

"Dowoon juga salah, Hyung. Ini salah Dowoon karena pengen dapet screen time banyakan." Dowoon ikut menimpali. Rasa-rasanya dia juga nyesel.

Ketiganya saling rebut bom 'siapa yang salah' dan itu mau ga mau bikin hati kecil Brian juga ngerasa bersalah. Dia dalang dari acara prank ini. Kalau ada orang yang paling bersalah di sini, maka itu adalah Brian sendiri.

"Udah, jangan pada nyalahin diri kalian. Gue yang sebenernya salah di sini. Coba aja gue ga ngasih ide buat prank ini."

Brian senyum kecut, ga jauh beda dengan mereka bertiga.

Selama menunggu di tengah rasa penyesalan itu suasananya jadi hening. Cuma dengung kipas angin di langit-langit yang kedengeran. Sampe suara pintu yang kebuka bikin empat orang yang lagi pundung itu refleks angkat kepala.

Wonpil keluar dari kamar di mana Mamanya dibaringkan. Mukanya keliatan yang paling sedih. Bagaimana pun, sebagai anak, dia ngerasa keterlaluan ngelakuin hal itu ke mamanya. Jelas di antara mereka, Wonpil lah yang paling ngerasa bersalah.

Sadar kehadirannya menarik perhatian dan ada muka-muka yang nunggu kabar dari dia, Wonpil pun menghampiri keempat orang itu. Dia natap ke empatnya dengan senyum menenangkan yang lembut--khas Wonpil. Dia bilang, "Mama udah siuman kok."

Yang langsung dapet respon super lega dari Jae and crew. Muka mereka jadi ga setegang dua jam belakangan. Agaknya, kabar itu bikin keempatnya bersyukur banget.

"Tapi Mama mau ngomong sesuatu sama Jae hyung." sambung Wonpil kemudian, natep lurus ke Jae.

Semua mata jadi mengarah ke satu nama yang disebut. Jae yang ngerasa dipanggil namanya langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dia ngerasa harus minta maaf sama Mamanya Wonpil sekarang juga.

Pas Jae masuk, keadaan Mama Wonpil masih lemes banget, senderan di punggung kasur. Di meja, ada teh anget yang sisa tiga per empat. Lihat Mama Wonpil natep dia dengan mata sayu bikin Jae tambah ngerasa durhaka. Dengan langkah ragu dia ambil kursi buat duduk di dekat Mama Wonpil.

"Tante..." cicit Jae. Dia ga berani natep Mamanya Wonpil walopun sikap Mamanya Wonpil udah ga semarah sebelumnya.

Jae ngeremes tangannya lagi. Cemas. Bagaimanapun dia harus jujur. Mamanya Wonpil harus tahu kebenarannya, kalau ini cuma prank, dan dia ga bener-bener punya perasaan ke anaknya--Wonpil.

"Jae minta maaf ya, Tante. Sebenernya--"

"Tante udah pikirin baik-baik."

Eh?

Jae angkat kepala dengan ekspresi ga ngerti. Omongan dia barusan dipotong dengan kalimat yang bikin dia ngerutin alis.

"Maksud tante?"

Mama Wonpil senyum, dengan bibir keringnya itu Jae dikasih senyuman hangat yang biasanya. Ada yang aneh di sini? Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Mamanya Wonpil ngamuk hebat gara-gara tahu anaknya suka laki-laki, tapi sekarang, dia lagi senyum ke cowok yang disukai anaknya? Mata Jae ga katarak kan?

Tunggu... perasaan gue kok jadi ga enak gini ya.

"Jadi setelah tante pikir-pikir..."

Hold up, plis perasaan gue makin ga enak ini.

"Tante..."

God please, jangan yang aneh-aneh dong. Hidup gue udah terlalu abstrak buat ditambah absurd lagi.

"... tante restuin kalian berdua."

Jdeerrrrrrr

Yang kesamber petir barusan itu Jae. Di sore yang cerah tak berawan itu tiba-tiba dia kesamber petir yang keluarnya dari mulut Mamanya Wonpil.

"Setelah Tante pikirin baik-baik. Tante sadar, Tante cuma punya Wonpil di dunia ini. Dia satu-satunya yang paling berharga bagi Tante dan ga ada yang lebih berharga lagi selain kebahagian anak sendiri," Mamanya Wonpil senyum lembut, "jadi... Tante, percaya sama kamu. Kalian kan juga udah kenal lama..."

Engga, ga gini seharusnya. Ini ga bener. Jae ga butuh direstuin. Sebaliknya dia ke sini pengen ngelurusin hal yang belok ini ke jalur yang benar.

"Sebentar, Tante." Jae narik napas, "Jadi maksudnya, sekarang Tante ngizinin saya dan Wonpil..."

Jae nelen ludah karena ga sanggup ngucapin kata laknat itu lewat mulutnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat kayak ada bola pimpong nyangkut di sana. Jadi omongannya gantung, tapi beruntung Mamanya Wonpil langsung ngerti maksud Jae.

"Iya. Bukannya kamu juga suka sama Wonpil?"

"Tapi tante--"

"Tuh Wonpil nya dateng."

Jae noleh ke belakang. Dan bener aja, ada Wonpil di ambang pintu. Jae ngeliat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Wonpil senyum-senyum malu pas disuruh masuk sama mamanya.

Cowok kalem itu duduk di tepian kasur, tangannya langsung digenggam lembut sama mamanya.

Jae yang duduk kayak orang bego itu cuma diem. Kaku. Shock. Mendadak lupa daratan, atau lebih benernya lagi dia ngerasa ga ngerti dengan keadaan yang lagi dia alami sekarang. Rasanya salah.

Jelas ini bukan bagian dari skenario. Seharusnya ga gini. Seharusnya ini cuma prank dan akan berakhir dengan Mamanya Wonpil yang shock karena anaknya diem-diem gay. Terus mereka semua di akhir video ngasih tau kalau semua kekacauan abnormal itu cuma prank belaka. Seharusnya gitu. Tapi kenapa keadaannya malah jadi gini? Kenapa malah Jae yang dibuat shock?

"Jae," Mamanya Wonpil narik tangan kanan Jae lembut, buat dia tumpuk di atas tangannya Wonpil, "Tante percayain Wonpil ke kamu ya. Jagain dia baik-baik. Anaknya memang cengeng, jadi kalo dia salah jangan dimarahin. Sebaliknya bicarain baik-baik, jangan pake emosi."

Kata Mama Wonpil lembut, dengan mata memerah dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia ini dari kecil memang kayak gitu. Hatinya lembut dan gampang nangis. Maklum... semenjak papanya udah ga ada, Wonpil deketnya cuma sama Tante. Apa-apa ceritanya ke Tante. Jadi.. Tante berharap, kamu bisa jadi orang yang bisa ngejagain Wonpil, gantiin Tante. Bisa kan, Jae?"

Wonpil di sebelahnya, yang katanya cengeng itu, akhirnya ikutan mewek karena Mamanya mulai mewek. Suasananya tiba-tiba jadi mengharu biru. Dua anak ibu itu akhirnya nangis bareng-bareng sambil pelukan.

"Huaaa. Mama jangan bilang gitu ah. Wonpil kan jadi sedih."

Jae yang nyawanya udah melayang entah ke mana itu cuma bisa pasang wajah nelangsa. Dia ga bener-bener nangkep apa-apa yang dibilang Mamanya Wonpil dari tadi. Yang ada di pikiran dia saat ini cuma satu,

Siapa aja! Bilang ke gue kalo ini cuma boongan, tolong!!!

fin

Epilogue

Sesaat setelah Jae dipanggil Mamanya Wonpil...

"Tapi Mama mau ngomong sesuatu sama Jae hyung." kata Wonpil lurus ke Jae.

Sementara Jae dipanggil menghadap nyonya rumah, tersisa empat orang laki-laki yang lagi campur aduk perasaannya. Dowoon dan Sungjin yang kepo dengan pembicaraan Jae dan Mamanya Wonpil pun sepakat buat nguping di celah-celah pintu.

Di ruang tamu yang lengang itu, tersisa lah Wonpil dan Brian berdua. Wonpil ambil tempat di sebelah Brian. Dia yang tadi pasang wajah sedih dan tegar itu langsung berubah sumringah.

Roman mukanya 180 derajat jadi beda.

"Makasih ya, Bri."

"Sama-sama." Brian senyum lebar, "Gue seneng bisa ngebantu lo, Pil."

Lalu segepok uang dalem amplop Brian tarik dari saku belakang celananya. Harum duit. Dia elus-elus sayang lembaran duit banyak nol nya itu.

"Dan, semoga langgeng. Lo sama Jae."

Wonpil ngangguk, masih dengan senyam adem di wajah.

Keduanya kemudian sama-sama senyum mandangin dinding kamar yang lagi dikupingin Dowoon dan Sungjin-- tentunya dengan alasan yang berbeda.]


End file.
